One Fiore Hill
by Tsuna97
Summary: Summary: This story is just like One Tree Hill in season 9, but different characters. The pairing is Graylu, Jerza and Gale. If you don't like one tree hill or any of these pairings, don't read this story. Please R&R, and tell me what you think of it! :3 This is Gray and Lucy's point of view, we will see a little bit of the others, but mostly Gray and Lucy. Hope you like it! Enjoy


**Summary: This story is just like One Tree Hill in season 9, but different characters. The pairing is Graylu, Jerza and Gale. If you don't like one tree hill or any of these pairings, don't read this story. Please R&R, and tell me what you think of it! :3 This is Gray and Lucy's point of view, we will see a little bit of the others, but mostly Gray and Lucy. Hope you like it! Enjoy ^^**

**PS: I may change the story a little bit, can't remember everything ^^  
ENJOY! ^^**

**One Fiore Hill**

Lucy was sitting with her daughter Gracie on their couch in their bedroom. Lucy was talking with Gray over Skype. "_Hey, Gracie! You miss me? See what daddy brought home for you!", _Gray said as he showed her the pink pony. Lucy smiled. "I miss you Gray, how long is it until you come home again?" Lucy asked. Gray smiled and said, "_In three to four days. I miss you too, Luce. Can't wait to see you again.". _Lucy and Gray have been married for 6 years now and their daughter Gracie was 3 years old. "_Well, I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_, Gray said. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Say goodbye to daddy, Gracie!" Lucy took her daughters hand and waved to Gray. Gray waved back. "Bye Gray, I love you" Lucy said. "_I love you too, Luce. Bye" _Gray said back. He then hung up.I picked up Gracie and walked down to the kitchen. "You hungry, honey?" Lucy asked Gracie. Gracie just laughed and smiled. Lucy laughed and said, "I bet you are". Lucy warmed up some baby food. "Oh, how I miss Gray. You are looking forward to meet your daddy again, right?" Lucy asked. Gracie smiled a big smile and nodded.

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 4 days, and I can't wait to see Gray again. Gracie is also looking forward to see her daddy again. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" I said. "_Hey, Luce! It's me, Gray. My phone is dead so I can't call you with my phone, so I'm calling from the airport-phone. I'll be home late tonight, so you just go to bed so that you won't be so sleepy." _Gray said. I smiled and said, "No, I want to stay up and wait for you. I have missed you so". I heard Gray laugh at the other side of the line. "_Okay then. I have missed you too, Luce." _Gray said.

Later that night, Gray came home only to meet his beautiful wife, Lucy standing in the hallway in their house waiting for him. They both smiled and walked towards each other. "Welcome home, honey", Lucy said. Gray smiled and kissed her. "It's good to be back", Gray said. Lucy gave Gray a hug. Then they both walked towards Gracie's room. Gray stroke her daughters chin and said, "Hey, baby, I've missed you". Lucy smiled and put an arm around his waist. "I've missed you Gray," Lucy said. Gray looked at Lucy. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I've missed you too, Luce". Then they walked out of Gracie room and towards they bedroom. Before they went to bed, they went to the bathroom to get ready. When they were done, they went to the bed. Gray laid down on the bed, with Lucy in his arms.

"When are you coming back again?", Lucy asked Gray. "in 5 days", Gray answered. "Okay, have a nice trip and be careful.", Lucy said. Gray smiled and nodded. "Come here, my angel", Gray said. Lucy walked up to Gray as he pulled her in a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you", Lucy mumbled in his chest. Gray kissed her on top of her head and said, "And I'm going to miss you too."

**(AN: I'm going to skip some parts of the story.) **Lucy was getting nervous. Where was Gray? It's been a week, and Lucy still haven't heard anything from him. Lucy went up to check on Gracie. "Hello, Gracie" Lucy said in a happy voice, even though she wasn't happy. Gracie looked towards her mother, laughing her cute laugh and smiled. Lucy couldn't help but to smile back, and this time, this smile was not a fake smile.

Later that day, Lucy went to the airport. She went to the check-in box. "Hi, My name is Lucy Fullbuster. My husband, Gray Fullbuster was supposed to come home in 5 five days, but it's been a week and I haven't heard from him. Do you know if he was on the plane?" Lucy asked. The woman sighed and said, "I'm sorry Miss, but we can't give out information like that. I'm sorry." Lucy sighed, but nodded.

Lucy began walking away, but quickly ran back. "How would you feel if your husband didn't come home, and you don't know where he is, how would you feel?" Lucy said with a sad look, but at the same time, an angry look. The woman behind the desk was taken aback by that question. "Miss, I know how you fee-" Lucy interrupted her, almost yelling. "No, you don't know how it feel! My husband is missing, and I don't know where he is! Please! I'm begging you." Lucy cried. The woman behind the desk looked at Lucy with a sad look. She sighed and leaned over the desk so only Lucy could hear. "Okay. I will help you." She said. Lucy looked up at the woman in shock, but slowly nodded. "Thank you" Lucy said. The woman smiled. "What was his name again?" she asked. "Gray Fullbuster." Lucy said. The woman nodded and began searching. "I'm sorry, but there is no one named Gray Fullbuster at all on the lists. Did that help you, Miss?" the woman said. Lucy was taken aback by that. Gray wasn't on the lists? "yeah, thanks…" Lucy said quietly.

Lucy walked out of the airport. She felt like crying. She put her hand over her face to calm herself. Suddenly, her eye caught something. Lucy walked towards the thing she found. Moreover, what shocked her the most was that this thing was the pink pony Gray had bought for Gracie. Lucy just stared at it a long time. Finally, she found the answer. Her breath hitched in her throat. Gray was kidnapped.

Lucy was at the police station. After talking to the police before, she had to see if they had found something more. The police man Lucy had talked to before, walked towards her. "Did you find out anything?" Lucy asked. The man shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am. We are doing what we can" he said. "But you can do more, can't you?" Lucy asked, anger in her voice. "Ma'am, we are doing as good as we can." He said. "YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled as she pushed down the cups and coffee cans on the floor. "Ma'am, I need you to calm down." The man said. Lucy took a deep breath. "I know… I'm sorry; I just want to see my husband again." Lucy cried. The man sighed. "I know, Ma'am. Just go home and take some sleep. We'll tell you if we find out something." He said. Lucy nodded.

**(AN: I'm skipping a little bit. I can't remember everything that happened. Sorry) **Ace was sitting in Jellal's studio. Jellal walked up to him. "What did you want to see me for?", Jellal asked. Ace looked at Jellal and walked over to the car that was standing there. He opened the baggage room, and Jellal almost threw up. A bloody man laid in the back of the car. "What the hell man?!" Jellal shouted. Ace looked at Jellal and shrugged his shoulders. "He was one of the men who kidnapped Gray, he didn't want to tell me where he was, so I tortured him a little bit" Ace said. "You tortured him a **little**?! This is my studio! You can't just kill people inside my studio! What if someone finds out?!", Jellal shouted. "Relax, you are the only one who knows, besides, he isn't dead, he is just unconscious." Ace said. Suddenly, Laxus came walking up to the car looking at the body. "Who is this dead guy?". Jellal looked at Ace. "And him" he said.

Ace sighed. "I need your help, guys. I'm going to save Gray. And I need help, getting there." Ace said. "You know where the place is?", Jellal asked. "Yeah, I have been searching for a while now, and I found a place that is guarded by a couple of men. I think that is the place.", Ace said. "What about the police? Have you talked to them?" Jellal asked. Ace shook his head and said, "I don't trust them. Something weird is going on with them". Jellal looked shocked. "You think the police are involved?" Jellal asked. Ace sighed. "I don't know, but I just don't trust them," he said.

Jellal sighed. "I'll go with you. Gray is my best friend, and he has helped me through my life. I owe him that." Jellal said. Ace nodded and looked toward Laxus. "And what about you? Will you help us save Gray?", Ace asked. Laxus shrugged and said, "If it means Lucy will love me more, then I will do it." Jellal looked at Laxus. "Dude, she is married to Gray!", Jellal shouted at him. "So?" Laxus asked. "Which means she is busy with someone else!". Laxus just shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy was working in the café, when the mail carrier walked inside and put a flower on the desk. "Who is this from?", Erza asked. "From the girl from the other Café", he said. Erza gritted her teeth. Suddenly she began screaming. "Eeew! Cockroaches!" Lucy screamed too. People on the café, started running out of the café. "That bitch! She is so messing with the wrong person.", Erza yelled. Erza picked up the plant and threw it in the garbage.

**(AN: Skipping some more)**

Ace gave Jellal and Laxus one gun each. "First, we need to practice your aim. Hit those beer bottles over there." Ace said. They both nodded and began shooting. "Why are we even doing this?" Laxus asked. Ace sighed and said, "Because, when the enemy are in front of you, and you start wildly shooting, things never end well. That's why". Laxus nodded. Laxus tried to hit the bottle, but missed all the time. Ace sighed. "We have a long way to go".

After a little while, they both hit the bottles. "You both came a long way, but it still isn't enough," Ace said. Jellal looked at Ace and sighed. "Are you serious? How long do we have to do this?", Jellal asked. "Until you don't miss any bottles. That's when you are ready", Ace said as he picked up his gun and shot down all the bottles. Jellal and Laxus stared in awe at Ace. They sighed and started shooting again. "When do we leave?", Jellal asked. "We leave at night", Ace said.

Later that night, Ace, Laxus and Jellal were sitting in a car outside the place were Gray was. "Okay, here's the plan. Jellal, when I say go, you go out of the car, cut down the lock and come back. Got it?", Ace said. Jellal nodded. Ace looked at the door, and saw the guard walk away. "Okay, now!" Ace said. Jellal opened the door and ran out toward the lock; he cut it open, and ran towards the car. Ace looked at Laxus and said, "Lock the door." Laxus did what he was told. Jellal tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Hey! Open the door!" Jellal shouted at them. "Go home, Jellal. You have a family. Go home and enjoy your time with your family." Ace said. Jellal looked towards were Gray was hidden. He saw a guard walk out. He ran towards a bush to hide.

Gray sat on a chair with his hands locked at the back of the chair. He had a hood over his head. The man that had kidnapped him, walked up towards Gray. He took off the hood and looked into Gray's eyes. Gray had a huge blue mark on his left chin. The man sighed. "This is what happens when you do what you do. If you had said no taking that job you were asked to take, this wouldn't have happened" the man said. Gray looked at him, but decided not to say anything.

Ace looked at Laxus and nodded. "Let's do this!" Ace said. Laxus nodded. "You know the plan right?" Ace asked. Laxus nodded. Ace nodded and walked out of the car and loaded the gun. He ran towards the back of the hiding place. Laxus drove the car towards the guard. The guard tried to shot him down, but missed. Laxus crashed the car in the guard. "That's it! I'm out of here!" Laxus said. He then ran out of this place.

Ace shot down every guard that was in his way. He hid himself behind a wall. He looked behind the wall, only to see Gray sitting on a chair.

The man that had kidnapped Gray heard a car crash. He looked towards the door and ran towards it. He ran outside, only to see one of his guards between the wall and the car. He shot the car silence and walked towards were Gray was. He began shooting at 'Gray', but stopped once he saw the hood on 'Gray'. He couldn't remember putting on the hood again on Gray. He walked forward and took of the hood, only to see one of his men. He cursed under his breath. He loaded his gun and began searching for Gray.

Ace sat with Gray behind a shelf. Gray looked tired. "Are you okay, Gray?", Ace asked. Gray looked at his dad and nodded. "Do you think you can walk?" Ace asked his son. Gray tried standing up. He almost fell, but his dad helped him up. "I think so." Gray said. Ace nodded. Ace gave Gray one of his guns. Gray accepted it, and took up the big gun that lay on the ground. "That gun is empty" Ace said. Gray nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, but they don't know that" Ace smirked. "Okay, Let's go", Ace said. Before Gray began walking, he said, "Hey dad.". Ace looked at him with a sign of relief that he was called dad again. "Thank you", Gray said. Ace smiled. They both began walking. They found a room. They went inside and waited for the guards to walk by. "I'll go check if I find a way out. You go another way, okay?" Ace said. Gray nodded.

Ace walked outside the door and began searching for a way out. Gray walked the other way. He found the exit, and was about to walk outside, when the man that had kidnapped him walked inside with his gun raised. He aimed the gun at Gray and shot. "No!" Ace yelled. However, before the bullet could reach Gray, Ace jumped in front of Gray, taking the bullet. Gray was shocked. "I'm sorry, my son" Ace said. Ace fell on the floor, unconscious. Gray looked at the man. "Damn, why do you always ruin my plans?" the man said, looking at Ace. Gray took his hand behind his back, picked up the gun and shot the man. The man fell on the floor, dead. Gray was about to go check on his dad, until a police officer came walking in. The police officer looked at the man that laid dead on the ground. "Put the gun down mister." The policeman said. He looked at the man Gray killed. "Damn it, you can't do a single thing without me, can you?" he said. He looked at Gray and said, "Now I have to kill you myself". He was about to pull the trigger, until Jellal came walking up behind him, hitting him with a pipe in the head. Gray looked at Jellal with a shocked face. "You okay, Gray?", Jellal asked. Gray nodded. "Dad is shot, we have to get him to the hospital.", Gray said. Jellal picked up the phone and called someone.

Lucy was sitting on her couch thinking. Suddenly, the phone rang. At first she just looked at it, then she picked it up and answered. "Hello?" Lucy said.

Jellal was driving the police car towards the hospital. "Hurry up man, we have to get him to the hospital", Gray said. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Jellal said. They took a swing and almost crashed with another car. "Stay with me, dad, stay with me!" Gray said to his father. Ace looked up to him, and thought back at them times he had not been there for Gray. I shut his eyes hard, trying not to think of it.

Erza had a carpet around herself. "Is there anything else you would like me to write down, miss?" the police officer asked. "Yeah, make sure to write down were I told you he was going to attack, and you didn't believe me" Erza said. The police officer was about to say something, when the police-radio turned on. _"This is Jellal Fernandes. I have Gray Fullbuster and Ace Fullbuster with me in the police car! We are on our way to the hospital, so be ready!"_ it said. The police officer turned around only to see the carpet on the ground. He found no sign of Erza.

Jellal and Gray were now in front of the hospital. Jellal stopped the car and looked back at Gray. "He's not waking up", Gray said. The doors to the hospital opened, and several nurses came running out.

Lucy ran inside the hospital and ran through the doors. She was looking desperately for Gray but didn't find him. Some other doors opened, and Lucy ran through them too. She ran and ran looking, and stopped when she saw Gray in front of her. Gray was waiting outside his dad's room. Gray turned around to face her. "Hey Luce", Gray said. "Say that again," Lucy said. Gray smiled a tired smile. "Hey Luce" Gray said again as he walked towards Lucy. Lucy cried and ran towards him with the arms around his neck and his arms on her back. "I can't believe you're really here", Lucy cried. Gray sighed and nodded. Lucy put her hands on Gray's face and looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?". Gray looked at her. "I am now" he said with a smile and kissed her. Lucy put her arms around Gray's neck while Gray took his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

Lucy and Gray stood in the hallway hugging each other. Lucy sobbed. "Lucy" Gray said. Lucy shaked her head. Tears were running down her cheek. Gray sighed. "I love you, Lucy. Gray said. Lucy hugged him closer. "I love you too," Lucy said. "Thank you for coming home to me" she said. "Always," he kissed her on top of her head "and forever" Gray said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

Erza walked inside the hospital looking for Jellal. Jellal walked towards Erza. Erza noticed the blood on Jellal's hands. "Oh my god" Erza said. Jellal looked at his hands and said, "It's not mine". Erza gave a confused look. "Ace was shot", Jellal said. "What?" Erza said shocked. Jellal pulled Erza in for a tight embrace. "How did you know I was here?" Jellal asked. Erza looked at him and said, "I heard you on the police radio" "What?" Jellal said shocked. "Don't freak out. Simon attacked me outside the café", Erza said. "What? Are you okay?" Jellal asked as he checked if she was hurt. "I'm okay. The important thing is that you are okay, and Gray is okay, and Simon is going back to prison for good." Erza said. Jellal sighed and pulled her in for a tight embrace again. "How's Gray?" Erza asked.

The doctor took of the pulse bracelet that Gray had around his arm. "You are good, Mr. Fullbuster." The doctor said. He then left. Lucy came walking in with ice cream in her hands. She had a spoon with ice cream on and gave it to Gray. "This was the only ice-cream they got at the hospital," Lucy said. Gray ate the ice that was on the spoon. He smirked and said, "Mmm… taste like hospital ice-cream". Lucy laughed and said, "When we get home, I'm going to fill the freezer up with all your favorite ice-cream." She sat on his lap and was about to kiss him, when she heard a familiar voice. "I don't want to know what you are doing, I just want to hug Gray," Erza said. Lucy and Gray laughed. Erza walked over to Gray and gave him a hug. "Hi!" Erza said. Gray smiled. Lucy walked over to Jellal and said, "You have now saved two of my most important things in the world, how can I thank you enough?". She then gave Jellal a hug. "No problem, Lucy. Now, I can cross 'steal a cop-car' of my booked lists.", Jellal said with a smirk. They all laughed. Erza walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug. Gray walked up to Jellal smiled, and gave him a hug.

Levy and Gajeel was sitting on their bed reading their own stuff, until the phone rang. Levy picked it up and answered. "Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy said. Suddenly she gasped. "What?", she asked. Gajeel looked at Levy with a confused look on his face. Levy turned to face Gajeel. "They have found Gray", Levy said. Gajeel had a shocked look on his face.

Gray and Lucy laid on the hospital bed. "You know, you don't have to stay with me here, you know" Gray said. Lucy looked up at Gray with a look of 'are-you-dumb'. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to leave you side, even if it means stitching my skin to yours" Lucy said. Gray laughed and said, "That's kind of grows". Lucy laughed too. Suddenly the doctor came in. "Hey, how is he?", Gray asked. The doctor sighed. "Your father is out of surgery. But because of all the blood loss, it wasn't enough. For now, we need to keep him comfortable," he said. Gray sighed. "So my dad's going to die?" the doctor was about to answer when Ur came walking in with Gracie in a baby stroller. "I'm so glad everyone is safe!" Ur said as she hugged Gray. Gray looked at Lucy and said, "Yeah… me too" Lucy looked at him with a sad but shocked look.

Gajeel and Gray sat on a hospital bed. Gray looked at Gajeel's phone through some pictures. "Dude, you have a son?" Gray asked. Gajeel smirked and nodded. "His name is Logan" Gajeel said. "And how long was he alone before you found him?" Gray asked as he switched pictures. "6 years." Gajeel sighed. "Dude, you were kidnapped," Gajeel said. "Dude, you have a son," Gray said. Gray looked at his arm then forwards again. "I was kidnapped," Gray said. "I have a son", Gajeel said.

Levy sat in a chair out in the waiting room, reading a magazine. Levy looked up from the magazine only to see Lucy walking towards her. Levy walked towards her and gave her a hug. Lucy smiled. "It's so good to see you smile again, Lu-chan," Levy said. "It's so good to see Gray again." Lucy said. They broke from the hug smiling. "And I couldn't have done it without you, Levy-chan" Lucy said with a smile. Levy smiled back. "No problem, Lu-chan, that's what you have family for" Levy said. "Speaking of family. What? Gajeel have a son?" Lucy said. "Yeah. Logan is so cute, and you know, it's hard for Gajeel, since he only got to know him now" Levy said. Suddenly Gajeel was behind Lucy. Lucy turned around and smiled. She gave him a hug. "Hey. Congratulations, daddy" Lucy said with a smile. Gajeel smirked. "Thanks" he said.

Ace slowly opened his eyes and looked to his left. He saw Gray sitting there with a sorrow full look on his face. Gray looked up at him. "Wow, who died?" Ace asked. "This is my entire fault. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," Gray said. Ace sighed. "Gray, I made the decision going in there firing. I wasn't going to go back until I brought you home. I shot down all those men just to get there to you." Ace said. "You didn't take them all. I took one." Gray said. Ace sighed again. "I'm sorry you had to do that, son, but you were only defending yourself," Ace said. Gray sighed and stood up. "Look, there is someone her who wants to see you." Ace looked towards the door, then back at Gray again. "Is it the cops?" Ace asked with a smirk. Gray smiled and said, "No. It's friends and family". Ace looked thought full. "I didn't know I had neither." Ace said.

Flashback of him and his family, and how he was before. He was snapped out of his thought when Lucy came walking in to his room with Gracie in her arms. "Hi, Gracie" Ace said as he waved to her. "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked. Ace sighed. "I don't know. I'm okay, I guess." Lucy looked down. But her head was snapped up when Ace spoke again. "Before I thought No one was good for my son. But you both proved me wrong. It wasn't basketball that was good for him. It was you. You are the one who is perfect for my son. And I'm so sorry for the way I have been to the both of you" Ace said. Tears were sticking in her eyes. "Lucy. I'm so sorry. Gildarts was a big part of your life. And I took him away from you too. I'm so sorry" he said. Lucy cried. Gracie made a cut sound that made both Ace and Lucy looking at her. Lucy picked her up and said, "Would you like to hold Gracie?" Ace smiled. "I would love to" he said. Lucy handed over Gracie so that Ace could hold her. Lucy smiled. "It's too bad that she doesn't get to know me" Ace said. The smile on Lucy's face faded. Ace looked at Gracie and said, "But maybe that's a good thing".

Gray sat on his hospital bed, frustrated. He had his head in his hands. Lucy came walking in. "I've spent all my time hating him", Gray said. Lucy sighed. "He didn't give you a reason not to" she said as she closed the door. Gray looked at Lucy. "How can you be so strong?" he asked as Lucy walked towards him. "you lost your mom and dad. How did you do it?" he asked again. Lucy put her hands around his neck and said, "With you, and our friends." Lucy said. Gray sighed. "Yeah, but that's just it! I never thought I needed it. And now, dad is here dying, and I can't do anything about it." Gray said. Lucy put her hands on each side of his face and looked at him sternly. "You are a good man, Gray Fullbuster," Lucy said. "But I don't feel like a good person." He said. Lucy sighed. "Before my mom died, she told me to spend as much time as we could with her before she passed away, and that really helped. Maybe that's what you need to do" Lucy said. Gray looked at her and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him before he left.

Gray sat down beside Ace's bed and looked at him. "Dad" Gray said.

_**Inside Ace's head, at a basketball court by the river**_

"Dad, why does this have to be so difficult? You're my father so I should love you but I spent so much of my life hating you." Gray said

"I was a terrible father. I know that." Ace said

Gray sighed. "You know, I can justify a lot of the screwed up things you've done. You bullied me because you wanted to make me tough. You tried to ruin my marriage because you wanted me to have a career. You even burned down your diner because you wanted to see me again. But I can't understand how you can murder your own brother. And I'm worried, when you're gone that's all I'll remember, and still hate you for it." Gray said a little frustrated.

"You should hate me for it." Ace said as if it was a problem. "So why did you do it?" Gray asked.

Ace sighed. "I was always jealous of Gildarts. Even when we were kids. I was athletic, popular, all the things that he wasn't, but still, I was jealous of him. And people were drawn to Keith, and I hated him for it." Ace said with a sigh.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "So you shot him because people liked him more?" Gray asked.

Ace looked at Gray and said, "The day I shot Gildarts I was in a dark place. I was convinced that he tried to kill me, I had lost you, divorced your mom, my life was spiraling downwards and meanwhile Gildarts was building a new life with my high school sweat-heart and the child I'd abandoned. Every time I looked at him I felt I like I was punched in the gut."

"So what happened in that hallway?" Gray asked. Gray went over and sat with his dad.

Ace was quiet for a minute before speaking. "Gildarts wanted to go into the school to save that kid, so I let him go, hoping he'd get shot. Let him be the hero, as long as he was a dead hero. And then I thought, why should he be the hero, when it could be me? So I followed him in. Simon was crying and Gildarts was telling him, it gets better, that pain in your heart, that voice in your head that tells you there's no way out, it's wrong. It gets better. And I felt like he was talking to me. And in that moment, maybe the most heroic, kindest moment of my big brothers life, I hated him. I hated him more than anyone, or anything. Because nothing had gotten better. That pain was still in my heart. That voice in my head saying there's no way out was right! And he was standing there, lying to me! And after Simon died, I picked up the gun and aimed it at Gildarts, and he looked at me, and all I could think of was how everything that had gone wrong in my life was his fault. And it wasn't going to get better until he was gone. Just pull the trigger and it all ends. So I pulled that trigger. And It didn't end! It got worse. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Ace cried. Gray put his hands on his face and sighed. Gray was frustrated.

After a while, Gray stood up and looked at his father. "There are a lot of people you need to say I'm sorry to, but I'm not one of them. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you. My career, my family, my life. No matter what you've done, you're still my father. And as my father, I love you." Gray said with a smile. Tears were falling from his Ace's eyes. "Oh Gray, I love you too."

Ace looked at the basketball curves at the court, and smiled. "You know, we never got a chance to play a game together on the river court. How bout it?" Ace asked. "What do you want to play to?" Gray asked smiling. "Let's not keep score. For once, lets just play to play." Ace said back.

Ace and Gray played basketball for what seemed like a long time. They had fun. Ace shot the ball and it landed in the curve. Suddenly he felt pain in his chest. Gray smiled when he picked up the ball, but when he looked at his father, his smile disappeared. "Dad?" Gray said. Ace looked at him. "Hey, dad?" Gray said again more worried.

**Outside Ace's head.**

"Dad?" Gray said. Ace didn't answer. Gray shook him. "Hey dad?" Gray said more worried. Suddenly, he heard a long _**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…**_Gray ran out of Ace's room to get a nurse, but it was too late. Ace was dead. But there was someone else in Ace's room. It was Gildarts. Ace opened his eyes slowly until his eyes met his brothers. Gildarts smiled. "Hey little brother" he said. "Come take a walk with me" he said. Ace nodded and walked out of the bed.

They walked until they came to the hallway corridors of the school. "What are we doing back here, Gildarts?" Ace asked. "I don't think either one of us ever really left, Ace." Gildarts said. Ace looked at his brother. "Gildarts, if I could take it back-" "Well you can't. I think we both know that." Gildarts said. "I'm so sorry. For that day and every day before it." Ace cried. Gildarts sighed and put a hand on Ace's sholder. "I know you are, Ace. And I forgive you." Gildarts said. Ace looked at Gildarts, shocked. "I took you away from everyone and everything you've ever cared about. How could you just forgive me?" Ace asked. "Well you're dead, Ace. If I can't forgive you now, when can I? Look, Ace, you've done some horrific things, you can't change that, and you can't take it back. But since then you've done everything you could to make up for it. You've become a better man." He said. "I lied about my heart transplant, my book and show were a fraud, I set my own diner on fire." Ace said.

Gildarts laughed. "Well, I didn't say you were perfect. But nobody is. But you learned what's important, you learned to put friends and family first, and you've become the selfless, kind person that I always wanted for a brother." He said.

"The kind of brother you were. There were so many years I was so jealous of you, I should have been trying to be more like you, I should have been proud of you. I am proud of you. I love you, Gildarts" Ace said.

Gildarts smiled and said, "I love you too, little brother. Come on."

Gildarts shows Ace his family standing over his body. Gray is holding a crying Lucy, who is holding her daughter. Ul is standing beside them with a hand on Ace's foot. Levy and Gajeel is standing behind, watching everybody.

Gildarts smiled and nudged his brother. "I told you the voice was wrong. It gets better. Come on little brother. Take a walk with me." Ace stopped. " I know where you're going, but what about me?" Ace asked. Gildarts smirked and threw an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Don't worry little brother. You're my plus one." He said.

**FIN!**

**I'm finally done with this long fanfiction! As I told you in the beginning, this was a One Tree Hill fanfiction, but in Fairy Tail version. I know something is missing, but it was so hard to find the right words! XD Gomene, minna! But I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a comment! **

**Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Rate it! Tell me if you find something wrong! ^^  
I'm out!  
- Tsuna97**


End file.
